


Green is Not Your Color

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [8]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Green is Not Your Color

_“It’s hard to want to like a person when they’ve all but stolen your best friend from you. That’s on you, not me, and not her. All of a sudden I’m chopped liver because you have some pretty gamer sleeping with you. Grow the fuck up, then talk to me about getting along with her.” You exited Vent, not wanting to even hear his voice anymore._

* * *

Sam groaned when you logged off before he could answer you. “Son of a _bitch_.” Logging off, he grabbed his wallet and keys. Knowing where Dean would be, he hoped to talk some sense into his brother. Setting you up with the Cajun wasn’t a good idea.

* * *

Dean leaned on the bar, sipping his beer, Benny on his right. “So, you and Y/N?” He smirked over to his southern friend. “Getting pretty serious, huh?”

Benny chuckled. “We been on two dates, brother.” He grinned. “Nothin’ serious ‘bout that.” Especially not in the grand scheme of things. A date or two meant nothing.

He shook his head. “I can tell you like her.” Dean pointed out. “A lot.” Licking his lips, he set the mostly empty bottle down. “You grin like an idiot every time I mention her.” He teased. 

“Keep tellin’ yo’self that.” He took a swig of his beer, simply not wanting to admit to Dean that he was right. He cared about you, but didn’t want to rush things. “Why you so interested?” Benny raised an eyebrow at Dean, wondering what was going through his mind.

“Dean!” Came Sam’s voice from behind them, causing them both to turn in their seats. “Benny.” He gave him a small nod as a greeting. “Can I talk to you?” He crossed his arms over his chest, and it was obvious that he wasn’t there for a social visit.

Dean shrugged. “Yeah, talk.” He doubted that there was anything that Sam would want to talk about that Benny couldn’t hear.

“Alone.” Sam ground out, making Dean roll his eyes. Turning, he moved away from Benny a bit, Dean right behind him. When they were in a corner, Sam glared at Dean. “Why the hell would you set her up with _Benny_?” He asked, getting right to the point.

“They’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks, and you’re just now asking that?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why would you care? He likes her, a lot. And as far as I know, she likes him. What’s the problem?”

Sam shook his head. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t have to. I was hoping that being one of your friends, he’d put his foot in his own damn mouth. We both know you aren’t exactly Mr. Relationship.” He pointed out. “I was worried enough when I thought you were going to hit on her.”

Dean smirked. “I still can, Sammy.” He chuckled, finishing his beer. “Although, seeing as much as Benny grins like a damn idiot when her name is brought up…”

“I don’t want one of your dumbass friends getting her hurt.” Sam snapped.

Benny looked between the two brothers, sighing before slipping off of his barstool. Moving through the crowd, he gave Dean a small smile. “That was Y/N/N. She called me, ain’t soundin’ too good. I’m gonna go keep her company.” He explained, his face hardening as he looked at Sam. “You upset her again, boy, I ain’t gon’ be so nice.” His eyes locked with Sam’s for a moment before he walked away.

“What was that about my ‘dumbass friends getting her hurt’? Seems you do well enough on your own.” Dean shook his head, moving back to the bar.

* * *

Hearing a knock at your door, you got up, wondering who it was. You doubted it was Sam, you’d likely pissed him off. Opening it, you were surprised to see Benny. “I thought you were at the bar with Dean? I asked you to come by later.” You moved to the side to let him in, shutting the door behind him.

Benny shrugged, turning to face you. The way his eyes roamed over you, you blushed. Since you weren’t expecting him for a bit, you were in sweats and a tank. He gave you that sweet smile. “Couln’t let ya be alone with th’ way ya were soundin’.” He pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. “Now, how’s about you go find a movie, I’ll make a snack, and we’ll forget all ‘bout Sammy boy for now.”

You smiled up at him. “I’d like that. Horror? Comedy?” You asked.

“Surprise me.” He chuckled as you rolled your eyes. Moving around him, he stopped you. “When’d ya get that, cher?” His fingers lightly traced the ‘W’ on your shoulder blade.

“Dean dared me to. _Bastard_.” You sighed, chuckling slightly. “Damn man branded me.”

You let out a squeal of surprise when he pulled you back to him, your back to his chest. “I hope that don’ mean you’re takin’ with one o’ them.” He breathed in your ear, making you shake your head. “Good. I don’ share.” He grinned, kissing your cheek before letting you go.

Glancing over your shoulder, you watched him for a moment. “Good, neither do I, Cajun.” You teased him.


End file.
